Our July In The Rain
by Essessency
Summary: Nobody understands, nobody cares; I wanted to end this hopeless life. And I was seconds away from it … until the moonshine broke through and changed my mind. This moonshine showed me how much my life was worth living. For him, for me, and for us.


**Bring me back to holding hands in the rain.**

**I'd swear I'd ease the pain.**

**Lift you up so you could finally see … the love you are to me …**

**I 've had time and I've had change. **

**I've been broken but still I can't explain … our July …**

_Sometimes things happen so fast that you don't know when something passes by. In my opinion, life happens too fast. And some people don't even get the chance to live it fully. I pity them …_

_Nobody understands, nobody cares; I wanted to end this hopeless life. And I was seconds away from it … until the moonshine broke through and changed my mind. This moonshine showed me how much my life was worth living. For him, for me, and for us. _

**Why I have to go and do you like that.**

**Thought I moved on then you brought me right back.**

**To the night you took my kiss away from me.**

**Took yours too, then I lost you.**

_He was like a guardian angel perfectly unreal, flawless, almost 'airbrushed'. I was outside in the pouring, summer rainstorm. I had a knife in my right hand. It was sharpened, polished, and ready to be used. I slowly brought it up to my chest, holding it there as I relished my breathing for the last time. I closed my eyes and felt the cold blade press into my skin, hard enough to feel droplets of blood drip down. Or maybe it was the rain?_

_I felt a warm hand on top of mine, possessing me to put the knife down. But I still wanted to end this. _

"_Stop, why are you doing this to yourself?" _

_I opened my eyes to see a boy. A boy who was sixteen like me, with a halo of blonde hair and deep, brown, worry-filled eyes. He was glowing. And people don't glow; I had to have been dreaming. _

"_I-I can't do this anymore … I can't be rejected. There is nobody who cares about me." I brought the knife back up but he put it down again. _

"_Please?" His voice cracked and he looked even deeper into my eyes. "Please don't do this. I can help you, take care of you …" His face was inches away from mine. "I love you …"_

_I was breathless. Who was this angel? And what was he doing to me? Before any other words were exchanged, he leaned in and captured my lips with his own. It was short, sweet, everything I'd ever needed. About a second later he broke away and looked me back in the eyes. _

"_Promise me you'll never leave me …" He stroked my face and I focused on the ground. _

"_Only if you never leave me, …" I replied. "Promise?"_

_He just took my hand and connected it with his own. Then he vanished out of thin air, almost like an apparation. I looked around for the knife. It vanished too …_

**Every part of me is broken now.**

**I tried to scream but nothing came out. **

**Drop my pride and I reveal my insides. **

**And it all came pouring out …**

_I couldn't sleep after that. I couldn't eat. My mind was possessed with my angel. But I didn't even know him. I didn't need to. _

_He will always be my angel._

_So why did he leave after he promised he wouldn't. Why was he so worried when no one else was? Was he not real? Was I hallucinating? I knew this was too good to be true. But I kept my promise, so why couldn't he keep his?_

_But he never did really promise, and neither did I. All he did was hold my hand. I really should go through with this again. Maybe I'll be more successful. But come to think of it, I didn't want to leave anymore. _

**This melody will never speak all the things that I regret**

**If I could say anything**

**I apologize for the way I ended things.**

**See I love you.**

**But you scared me.**

**You scared me,**

**You scared me,**

**You scared me, **

**Would you please?**

_So I wrote a song. This song that you hear, maybe he'll hear it too. Maybe he'd answer me when I asked him why he'd left. So why did he leave? Did he really care? I knew it was just an illusion. _

_But I loved him back, I never told him. And I never will. I won't get the chance. But if he was an angel … maybe I could join him._

**Bring me back to holding hands in the rain.**

**I'd swear I'd ease your pain.**

**Lift you up so you could finally see … the love you are to me …**

**I've had time and I've had change.**

**I've been broken but still I can't explain … our July in the rain …**

_So I found myself back in the rain, with the knife. I don't even remember how I got here. All I know is that I saw my angel again. _

_And I broke my heart to see him cry …_

**Our July …**

Sunlight poured through the windows and I awoke with a start. Wondering why life likes to trick me like this. But then I heard someone stir and I turned around to see a smiling face looking at me.

"Good morning beautiful."

I looked over at him and then realized we were holding hands. The events came pouring back.

This angel is my boyfriend, Austin Moon. He saved me. It was just a dream but it was almost like a nightmare. Because reality with him was so much better.

"Austin! I had this weird dream and-,"

He shushed me by putting his finger on my lips. "You can tell me later, Ally …" He smiled that smile again.

I leaned into him on the bed, kissing him with meaning. "I love you Austin …"

"I love you too, Ally …"

All of a sudden I heard a pitter-patter on the roof and saw the July rain pouring. Our hands were still connected.

And things were going to be okay.

**Little oneshot that poured out of me like July in the Rain:)**

**Song is Our July in the Rain by He is We**

**-Evelyn**


End file.
